


At his back by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: Caught in a fiery building, Bodie can't get out until he finds his errant partner.





	At his back by tango65

Written for the prompt Fire for the Weekly Obbo Challenge. 

With the bad guys dealt with, Bodie searched around frantically as the flames rose higher. The fire had taken hold of the building and not even the fire brigade could do anything to save it now. The whole place would come down around his ears shortly if he didn't move and fast. But he couldn't, not until he found Doyle.

He was about to head deeper into the burning building when, "Oi", the familiar voice came from behind him. "You planning on sticking around till you're well done, or will medium do you?" 

Bodie turned with a grin to face his partner, who was at his back (as always), the fire temporarily forgotten.. "Medium", he snorted, "I'll have you know I have always been well done. I'm tall, dark and beautiful...." 

"and engagingly modest" finished his partner with a snort, "yeah, yeah, I know, I know.” Bodie's grin got wider.

“Well, we better get out of here,” Doyle continued, “before your tall, dark and beautiful and engagingly modest is toast.”

“Never happen mate, will never happen,” his partner retorted as Doyle turned and headed for the exit, knowing that Bodie would be at his back (as always).


End file.
